


Safe with me

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sharing secrets can be freeing





	Safe with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



“I’m sort of seeing someone.” Robert admitted to Andy. 

They had grown closer after the storm happened and actually were sort of becoming good friends with each other.

“At least you are putting yourself out there.” Andy commented, listening to Robert.

The older man had been the one to initiate the direction their friendly discussion had been going in.

“That’s the thing though. No one, at least in my experience, wants to date a widow and it’s sad. I tell that to people and it’s a deal breaker.”

“So, um, who’s the lucky lady?” Andy had asked Robert. 

She was curious. Robert always struck her as a ladies man. She was expecting he’d tell her about some girlfriend, but she didn’t anticipate the following words that came out of the captain's mouth. His poker face broke as his voice filled the air.

“I think you mean: who’s the lucky man?” Robert chimed in, his eyes lighting up and a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Andy was surprised, but she kept it to herself, not wanting to offend her new friend.

“I’m bisexual.” Robert explained. 

He knew why she was silent. When people look at him, they just assume that he’s this big ladies man. Although that is sorta true, he’s a huge flirt. He’s dated men before besides women. It wasn’t until Robert was single again he sort of found himself catching feelings for his former best friend Lucas. He was unsure at first because of the resentment he had towards him, after all he blamed his wife’s death on Lucas. The more Robert got to know Lucas through dating him, he realized the man wasn’t a bad person. He’s actually very sweet and nice once you get to know him, plus it’s very easy for Robert to open up to him. 

“Bishop is bi, so I’m not gonna judge you if you’re worried about that.” Andy told him.

Hearing that from the younger woman made Robert feel a little bit better about disclosing personal information about himself.

“I have a boyfriend.” Robert said with a smile, sounding happy as he spoke. Pausing before continuing, ”He’s amazing. Such a sweet man, he makes me really happy. I never thought I could feel this way about someone, but I do. The whole thing really came as a surprise for me, I wasn’t expecting I’d get into another relationship so soon.”

“You want to tell me anything about him?” Andy suggested, trying to get him to open up further with her. 

He chuckled, “He’s smart, funny, strong, sexy, very powerful, he drives me crazy, he has a big heart too. I could go on and on, I just love him that much.”

“Well, if you want to know, I’m dating the Chief and I have been for a while.” Robert confided in his new friend.

Andy was surprised. She wasn’t expecting those words to come out of his mouth. 

“Please don’t tell anyone at 19. I know you might be tempted to, but don’t. I’m trying not to let work affect it. We’re keeping it pretty private for the most part.” Robert pleaded with Andy. 

This is the first time he’s told anyone about his relationship with Lucas. Even though things between the two of them had gotten pretty serious, Lucas already told his sister about him, this was still a new relationship for Robert. They were taking things slow, navigating going from being just friends to being a couple. 

“I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” Andy told her captain.

She knew he wasn’t used to being so open with people, so the fact that he had shared something so personal about himself to her must of meant he was really beginning to trust her. 

“The Chief.. he’s a really good person. We knew the risk we were taking mixing business with pleasure, but we can handle it. Also, I like him a lot.” Robert told her, blushing slightly when he gushed about his boyfriend to his new friend.

“I told Andy about us. It feels good not having to keep it exclusively between us.” Robert told Lucas once he arrived back at Lucas’s place. He scooted himself closer to the other man.

“I’m proud of you, I know it’s not easy for you to open up to people. So you’ve got yourself a new friend.” Lucas said to Robert, wrapping an arm around him. 

Robert slunk comfortably in the other man’s embrace. He noted that his boyfriend had been becoming quite close to Herrera.

“She’s not so bad, I actually like talking to her. I’m trying man, I’m really trying to not be such a hardass all the time. I need to loosen up, and all thanks to you, I’ve been working on being a better and nicer person.” Robert stated, before kissing him on the neck for a while. One hand riding up Lucas’s leg slightly, tracing along the fabric of his dark jeans. 

“I wouldn’t mind those pretty lips of yours around my cock.” Lucas suggested, his mind wandering off. His mind had gone straight to sex. What could he say, his boyfriend was very attractive. The two had quite the active sex life.

“I say hardass and of course your freaky ass mind goes immediately to sucking dick.” Robert poked fun, teasing him affectionately. Hitting his shoulder playfully in a bashful way, shaking his head, throwing his head back, laughing a bit. He wouldn’t mind it. Blowjobs were something he found hot as hell. Lucas had a nice cock, so he can’t really complain.

Robert got up, kneeling down on the ground in front of Lucas’s knees. His head resting on his boyfriend’s legs and knees as Lucas unzipped his zipper, exposing his hard cock to his boyfriend. 

Robert's eyes lit up happily, seeing the flesh before him. His mouth wrapped around the head, sucking on it. He knew his way around Lucas’s body, he knew what he liked. This was a big turn on for Lucas, he loved seeing him on his knees like that, just pleasuring the hell out of him.

Lucas was getting close. With every slurp and flick of Robert's tongue against his cock, his hand softly massaging Robert's bald head, moaning as he bobbed his head up and down. Each moment intricate in its own way.

Lucas fucked his face. Robert made some noise himself, he was waiting for Lucas to release his cum, getting impatient. He wanted to taste him so badly. Soon enough, Lucas climaxed,releasing his seed into Robert's mouth. Robert swallowed away his man’s seed.

Robert was getting up, sitting himself up on Lucas, whom let his hands venture down, gripping at Robert's ass. Groping him as Robert's lips attacked his mouth, letting Lucas taste his seed. The flavor still fresh in Robert's mouth, their tongues dueling as they fought each other for dominance as they were in the midst of a make-out session full of heavy petting.


End file.
